Last Word
by Reace D. Gakura
Summary: Kata terakhir Ace untuk Nami / Bad Summary / One-Shoot / AceNami / The Last Fict from me/


**Happy Reading!**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Canon, Typo**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Supernatural**

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda – **_**sensei**_

**Pair : AceNami**

**Summary : **"Sebenarnya.. apa kata terakhir Ace yang membuat Nami tak bisa berhenti menangis? Dan kenapa topi oranye itu kini ada pada Nami?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O . O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O**

**_Last Word_**

**Nami POV**

"_Doushite_, Luffy? Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Serius sekali?"

Aku mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan Usopp. Memang agak aneh melihat Luffy agak serius seperti ini. Apa lagi di tengah makan malam. Biasanya kan dia selalu heboh dengan Brook sambil berteriak-teriak.. "Sanji..! Aku mau tambah..!" atau semacamnya.

"Kalian masih ingat kan perang besar dua tahun lalu?"

Kami mengangguk. Tentu saja. Peperangan yang dimenangkan oleh pihak angkatan laut itu masih seperti berita kemarin sore bagiku. Err... ngomong-ngomong, ada apa dengan perang itu?

"Ada apa dengan perang itu?" tanya Zoro sambil menggetuk pelan kepala Luffy dengan ujung katananya. Oh, tentu saja katana itu belum dikeluarkan dari 'rumahnya'. "Dan apa-apaan ekspresimu ini?"

Huh.. akhirnya ekspresi Luffy kembali menjadi aku-lapar-mau-daging. Melihatnya yang diam seperti itu sangat mengerikan.

"Haaah... laparnya."

"Ada apa dengan perang itu, Luffy?" Robin mengulang pertanyaan Zoro yang sempat diacuhkan Luffy lantaran kapten kami itu kembali sibuk dengan daging di tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan Ace untuk seseorang."

Ace? Kakak Luffy? Orang itu..

"Pesan?"

Aku hanya diam untuk menanti Luffy melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mendengar nama orang itu membuatku malas berbicara. Ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa perasaanku.

"Ya. Katanya..."

Aku memasang telingaku tajam-tajam. Kira-kira apa yang orang itu ingin sampaikan pada seseorang yang entah siapa itu? Dan, hei.. sebenarnya untuk siapa pesan itu?

Bukannya melanjutkan kata-katanya, Luffy-si-pecinta-daging-yang-kebodohannya-tidak-berkurang-sama-sekali-selama-dua-tahun itu malah memulai lagi acara makannya.

"CEPAT LANJUTKAN...!"

Mendengar seruan Sanji-_kun_ Luffy segera menelan daging di mulutnya dengan tergesa. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bisa tersedak." Protesnya.

"Luffy. Bagaimana pesannya?" tanya Chopper polos.

Ck!

"Katanya..." Luffy menatapku, membuatku tersentak. Aku balas menatapnya. "Err... sebenarnya pesan ini hanya untuk Nami, sih."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Perasaanku semakin tak karuan. Terutama saat mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka padaku.

"Ace memang mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan, tapi aku yakin aku tidak salah dengar."

"Pesan apa, sih? Apa semacam pernyataan cinta?" tanya Usopp.

Luffy tertawa. BODOH! INI BUKAN SAATNYA TERTAWA...!

"Hahaha... aku ingin tertawa saat mendengarnya. Tapi, aku _shock_ saat dia jatuh. Jadi, aku malah pingsan.."

Astaga! Astaga! Bisakah kau langsung mengatakannya saja?!

"Nami..."

"Apa?"

Luffy menatapku dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Ace bilang.. _Ore wa.. Nami o aishite da_i_._."

"EEEHHH...?"

Aku menghela nafas perlahan. "Kau salah dengar." Ucapku dingin.

Luffy tertawa lagi. "Tidak.. tidak.. aku yakin aku dengar begitu." Aku hanya diam, masih tetap menggigit bibirku. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menangis.

"Kakak Luffy menyukai Nami?" Aku melirik Chopper sekilas.

"Tak kusangka orang seperti Ace tertarik pada Nami."

APA?! Aku menatap tajam Zoro. HEI! APA MAKSUDMU BERKATA BEGITU?! KAU MEREMEHKAN PESONA KECANTIKANKU?! HAH?!

"Apa yang barusan kau bilang, kepala marimo?!"

Terima kasih Sanji-_kun_, kau melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Sekarang aku sedang tak ingin menghentikan perkelahian mereka.

"Singkirkan kakimu dariku atau akan kupotong-potong kaki jelekmu ini, Alis keriting!"

"Jangan macam-macam pada koki kapalmu!"

"Heh! Akan kucerna semua racun yang kau berikan pada makananku."

Silahkan bertengkar sesuka kalian. Aku tidak ingin peduli.

"Nami.. apa kau juga menyukai..."

"Sudah kubilang kau salah dengar Luffy!" Aku menutup wajahku dengan sebelah telapak tanganku saat mereka tiba-tiba menatapku. Berusaha membuat mereka tidak melihat air mataku. "Aku mengantuk, aku tidur duluan ya.."

Aku segera berdiri dari dudukku dan berjalan keluar ruang makan. Membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan segera kembali menutupnya setelah aku berada di luar.

Tak mempedulikan satu-dua panggilan dari teman-temanku. Terus menuruni anak tangga menuju dek rumput. Terus menahan air mataku agar tak terus mengalir.

Sial!

Padahal sudah susah payah aku melupakan kematian orang itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa punya perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan cinta. Apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Senyumnya-kah? Wataknya-kah?

Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa senang bersamanya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mengajaknya dalam perjalan kami ke Yuba. Aku tidak tahu. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja.

_**#FlashBack**_

"_Aku sedang mengejar seseorang." Ace kembali meneguk air dalam gelasnya. "Dia sering disebut sebagai Kurohige."_

"_Kurohige?"_

_Aku diam. Mendengar percakapan itu. Lantas, aku menoleh pada Vivi yang mulai angkat bicara._

"_Bajak laut yang di kerajaan Drum?"_

"_Dia sebenarnya anggota Bajak Laut Shirohige, divisi dua. Anak buahku," Aku kembali ikut menyimak ceritanya. "sampai dia melakukan kejahatan terbesar di kapal. Dia membunuh salah seorang nakama dan melarikan diri dari kapal..."_

"_...Jadi, sebagai komandan, aku harus mengejarnya dan menyelesaikan masalah ini."_

"_Jadi, karena itu kau mengejarnya?" tanya Usopp._

_Sedangkan aku masih belum bicara apa-apa. Lagipula, aku tidak punya hal untuk ditanyakan._

"_Satu-satunya alasan aku datang ke sini adalah, karena aku mendengar dia ada di Yuba."_

_Eh? Yuba. Kami juga akan melakukan perjalanan ke Yuba. "Kalau begitu, kau akan pergi ke tempat yang sama dengan kami."_

_Vivi mengeluarkan secarik kertas –yang kuduga adalah sebuah peta. Dan berjalan menuju arah kami._

"_Kapal kita baru menyeberangi sungai Sandora." Aku dan Ace memperhatikan peta Vivi dan diam mendengarkan penjelasan Putri Kerajaan Alabasta itu. "Pertama, kita akan mendarat di Erumalu." Jelas Vivi dengan menggerakkan jarinya di atas peta. "Lalu, kita terus masuk ke dalam Alabasta, disini Yuba" Ia menghentikan jarinya di atas peta bertuliskan Yuba-Oasis. "Yuba adalah tempat ketua pasukan pemberontak berada."_

"Naruhodo na._. Jadi kalian juga pergi ke Yuba?"_

"_Kemanapun Nami-san dan Vivi-chan pergi..."_

_Aku mendongak. Menatap Sanji-_kun_ yang mulai bertingkah menyebalkan lagi._

"_Diam kau, _Rabu-kokkuii." _Ujar Zoro sebal._

_Oh, gawat! Kalau begini, mereka pasti akan bertengkar lagi._

"_APA KAU BILANG, KURANG-"_

_Aku segera mengambil tindakan. "TONIKAKU_iii_..." kukatakan sekeras mungkin agar mereka berdua diam. Aku lantas menoleh pada Ace. "Sepertinya kau akan melakukan perjalanan bersama kami untuk sementara."_

_Aku tersenyum. Pasti menyenangkan. Mereka semua pasti tidak keberatan, kan? Apalagi.. Ace itu kan kakak Luffy. Aku sih, tidak keberatan sama sekali. Kalau aku keberatan, tidak mungkin aku mengajaknya. Aha-ha-ha... Sepertinya ada yang aneh denganku._

"_Ngahaha, kalau denganmu juga, ini akan jadi perjalanan yang aman."_

_Oh, benar juga. Aku tidak kepikiran sampai kesana. Melihat kemampuannya menghancurkan lima kapal Baruqoue Works dalam satu serangan tadi, sepertinya tidak diragukan lagi kalau ini akan jadi perjalanan yang benar-benar aman._

"_Hahaha..." Luffy tertawa. "Jadikan perjalanan ini makin menyenangkan, Ace."_

_Kami semua –tak terkecuali Ace- mengambil gelas masing-masing. "YAAA...!" kami berseru seraya melakukan '_Kampai...!_'_

_Hihi.. menyenangkan. Ace akan ikut dalam perjalanan kami. Yah, walau hanya sementara, sih. Yang jelas, aku senang sekali. Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Walau aku tak tahu kenapa.._

_**#FlashBack #End**_

Tanpa kusadari aku sudah ada di depan pintu kamar. Sepinya. Sepertinya mereka semua masih tetap ada di ruang makan.

Ckrek...

Perlahan aku berjalan menuju lemari. Mengedarkan pandangan ke dalam lemari yang berisi semua pakaianku. Pakaian baru maupun pakaian dua tahun yang lalu. Lantas aku berjongkok, untuk melihat pakaianku yang ada di laci paling bawah.

Saat mataku menemukan apa yang kucari, langsung kutarik keluar kain itu. Ini adalah.. baju yang kupakai saat di Alabasta. Sudah robek dimana-mana. Tapi, masih kusimpan sampai sekarang. Entah kenapa, aku enggan membuangnya.

"Nami.."

Aku menoleh. Robin ada di ambang pintu kamar. "Ada apa?" Aku kembali memasukkan baju itu ke dalam lemari. Tanpa mempedulikan rapi atau tidak. Lantas langsung kututup lemari putih itu.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

Aku berjalan menuju tempat tidurku. Memposisikan tubuhku senyaman mungkin saat duduk di sana. Memeluk lututku sendiri. Lalu, menunduk.

"Tentang apa? Kalau tentang hal yang dikatakan Luffy tadi, sudah kubilang mungkin dia salah dengar." Ujarku serasa tahu apa yang akan ditanyakannya.

Robin menutup pintu kamar. Dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurku. Duduk di salah satu tepinya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak menangis." Bohong. Padahal aku ingin menangis lagi.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, Nami. Anggap saja aku kakakmu."

Aku diam. Masih membenamkan kepalaku di antara kedua lututku. Memejamkan mata, menahan isakan dan air mata.

"Nami..."

Tanpa bicara lagi, aku menghambur pada pelukannya dan menumpahkan tangisku. "Aku tidak tahu.. hiks.. aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis, ugh.." Maafkan aku Robin, mungkin rambut panjangmu akan kusut setelah ini.

"Jadi, kau memang punya hubungan lain dengan kakak Luffy?"

Aku menggeleng. "Hanya teman."

Teman? Sungguh? Hanya sebuah pertemanan? Apa benar... apa benar hanya sebatas teman?

"Sungguh?"

Aku menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak tahu.." Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Apakah hubunganku dengan Ace hanya sebatas pertemanan atau lebih dari itu. Tapi, tak ada satupun antara aku dan Ace yang pernah mengatakan hubungan kami bukan lagi sebatas teman. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Menatap masa depan."

Tangisku terhenti sesaat ketika mendengar jawaban Robin. "_Mirai_?"

"Kakak Luffy sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu. Kau tidak bisa terus menangis. Kau masih punya mimpi, kan?"

Benar. Itulah yang kukatakan pada diriku sendiri saat membaca berita peperangan dua tahun lalu di Weatheria. Aku berusaha melupakan kematian Ace, dan fokus pada latihanku. Saat itu, aku terus mengatakan dalam hatiku, "_Aku harus bangkit, masih ada yang harus kulakukan._"

Aku juga berfikir, aku yang hanya mengenal Ace untuk beberapa saat saja sudah menangis tak karuan. Sebagai adiknya, bagaimana perasaan Luffy? Pasti sangat menyakitkan melihat kakakmu mati di depan matamu. Pasti sama menyakitkannya saat aku melihat Bellemere-_san_ ditembak mati oleh Arlong. Karena itu, aku berusaha keras untuk melupakan Ace. Fokus pada mimpi dan masa depanku.

Tapi, begitu Luffy membuka pembicaraan tentang kata terakhir Ace tadi.. entah kenapa rasa sakit dan kehilangan yang hilang dua tahun ini kembali menyeruak dalam dadaku. Sakit sekali.. tubuhku kembali bergetar. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhku. Aku merasa dingin. Sangat dingin. Aku ingin bersandar di bahu_nya_ lagi, sama seperti saat di Alabasta. Saat itu, saat perasaan ini semakin tumbuh..

**END POV**

_**#FlashBack**_

_Kesal. Nami kembali menyibakkan selimutnya. Berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Vivi yang tidur di sebelahnya._

"Ayo! Cepatlah tidur..!"

_Sudah tengah malam, namun Nami belum juga bisa memejamkan mata. Satu hal yang paling tidak bisa membuatnya tidur adalah suhu udara malam di gurun ini. Begitu dingin. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan suhunya saat siang hari yang begitu panas._

"_Eng.."_

_Nami bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Duduk selonjor didalam tenda. Tiba-tiba, matanya menatap pada Vivi. Gadis itu sudah tidur sejak tadi. Namun, ekspresi wajahnya bukanlah wajah seseorang yang sedang tertidur. Orang yang sedang tertidur, kebanyakan wajahnya terlihat tenang. Namun, tidak untuk Vivi. Wajah gadis ini masih terlihat seperti wajah seseorang yang sedang berfikir._

_Nami mengerti apa yang sedang dihadapi Vivi sekarang. Negaranya sedang berada di ambang kehancuran. Jika Vivi tidak menghentikan pemberontak –yang menjadi tujuan utama mereka pergi ke Yuba- maka benar-benar akan terjadi perang di Alabasta._

_Nami mengangkat tangannya, membelai pelan kepala gadis itu. "Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kami ada di sini." Bisiknya pelan._

_Nami hampir kembali berbaring saat sebuah cahaya dari luar tenda tertangkap oleh pandangan matanya. "Api unggun? Jadi, mereka tidak memadamkannya?" Nami teringat akan beberapa kru yang tidur di depan tenda._

"_Hm, mungkin aku bisa menghangatkan diri sebentar."_

_Nami segera beranjak dari tendanya. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya di luar bukanlah seperti yang ia bayangkan. Bukan teman satu kapalnya. Yang tengah duduk depan tenda itu adalah kakak Luffy, Ace._

"_Ace?"_

_Pemuda itu menoleh. Menatap Nami yang perlahan berjalan ke arahnya. "Tidak tidur?"_

_Nami menggeleng, lalu perlahan duduk di samping Ace. "Tidak bisa." Kedua tangannya tergerak memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri._

"_Kedinginan?"_

_Nami mengangguk. Masih memeluk lututnya sendiri. Benar-benar, dinginnya sampai ke tulang. 'Bagaimana cecunguk-cecunguk itu bisa tidur nyenyak.' Nami menatap ke dalam salah satu tenda. Tempat teman-teman satu kapalnya terkapar dengan mulut terbuka._

"_Kau sendiri tidak tidur?"_

_Ace tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tidak bisa." Sama seperti jawaban Nami tadi._

"_Bukan karena kedinginan, kan?"_

_Keduanya tertawa , hei, bagaimana seorang _Hiken no Ace_ bisa kedinginan. Sangat tidak masuk akal mengingat tubuh pemuda itu adalah api._

"_Tadi aku melihat api dari dalam tenda. Apa itu kau?"_

_Ace mengangguk. Masih tetap tersenyum. "Mau kubuatkan api unggun?"_

"_Tidak.. tidak usah. Itu mengganggu mereka."_

_Keduanya menoleh ke kanan. Ke arah tenda Luffy dan yang lainnya._

_Ace mengangguk sebelum mengangkat tangannya. "Kalau begitu.." Perlahan menggerakkanannya hingga ke hadapan Nami. "Cukup?" Jemari pemuda itu perlahan berubah wujud. Menjadi kobaran api kecil._

"_Waw.." Nami mendekatkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kobaran api itu. "Waahh... pasti menyenangkan sekali jadi kau."_

_Keduanya menoleh, saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Saling melempar senyum dan tawa._

"_Tidak juga."_

_Ace tertawa kecil sebelum mengembalikan wujud tangannya. "Kemarikan tanganmu."_

_Nami menatap pemuda itu bingung. Namun, ia melakukan apa yang dimintanya. Meletakkan tangannya di atas telapak tangan yang terulur pada dirinya. Hangat._

"_Kenapa?"_

_Ace menatap Nami heran. "Kenapa? Kau tadi bilang kedinginan."_

_Nami mengernyitkan dahi. "Lalu?"_

_Tiba-tiba, Ace menggenggam tangan Nami dan menarik gadis itu mendekat padanya. "Semoga kau merasa lebih hangat."_

_Nami diam. Ia mulai merasa hangat saat dirinya bersentuhan dengan Ace. Saking hangatnya, pipinya sampai memanas. Rona merah itu kini tercetak jelas di pipi putihnya._

_Namun, ia tak menyadari bahwa hal yang sama terjadi pada Ace yang –tanpa keduanya sadari- masih menggenggam tangan Nami._

"_A-Ace.."_

"_Eng?"_

"_Ma'af ya.."_

_Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ace, Nami langsung menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda itu. Entah kenapa, ia tak bisa hanya duduk di sana tanpa menyandarkan kepalanya pada sosok yang sangat membuatnya nyaman itu. Hangat sekali._

_Hening. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara lagi._

_Nami sudah terhanyut dalam kehangatan yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Memejamkan matanya perlahan. Tak mempedulikan suara-suara dengkuran dari dalam tenda teman-temannya. Dan bahkan lupa akan hawa dingin yang sangat mengganggunya._

_Ace memilih diam. Masih menggenggam erat jemari lentik Nami dengan tangan kanannya. Sesekali tersenyum saat ujung matanya menangkap wajah cantik gadis navigator itu. Secara perlahan membiarkan lengan kirinya yang bebas meraih bahu gadis itu, dan membisikkan satu kata yang sudah tak dapat didengar oleh siapapun lagi._

"_Suki.."_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O . O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O**

"Nami... Nami..."

Nami mengerjap matanya. Perlahan bangun dan menatap sekeliling. "Oh, sudah pagi ya?" Nami menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian kakinya. Nami menyentuh wajahnya. Pipinya terasa kaku karena menangis semalaman. Ia bahkan tak tahu kapan ia tertidur.

"Nami..."

"Iyaa..."

Nami menyahut keras saat suara panggilan terus memanggilnya. Perlahan ia menuju _washtub_ dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Benar-benar berantakan. Matanya masih terlihat sembab dan kemerahan.

"Oi, Nami..."

Kesal karena terus di panggil, akhirnya Nami keluar kamar dengan membawa handuk putih kecil dari rak sebelah _washtub__**.**_ Udara segar khas dunia baru menyambutnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Menerpa helaian orange-nya.

"Ada apa?"

Nami mendongak menatap Usopp.

"Apa itu pulaunya?"

Nami berlari menuju lantai atas. Lantas ia berdiri di dekat kemudi dimana Franky duduk sambil meneguk sebotol _cola_. Menatap pulau yang masih terlihat begitu kecil dari kapal mereka.

Ia mengangkat lengannya. Menatap satu persatu daru ketiga _logpose_ di tangannya. Salah satu jarum itu memang menunjukkan ke arah pulau itu. Namun, itu bukanlah jarum yang banyak bergerak seperti yang biasanya diminta Luffy. Pulau itu ditunjukkan oleh jarum yang paling tenang.

"Bukan. Itu pulau paling aman."

Nami menghela nafas. "_Sebenarnya.. Ingin saja sekali-kali tidak menjemput bahaya._" Keluh Nami dalam hati. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mau membujuk seperti apapun kalau kapten mereka sudah memutuskan, tak akan ada yang bisa menolak.

Namun, sepertinya keajaiban mulai terjadi.

"Aku ingin ke pulau itu."

Ketiga orang –Usopp, Nami, dan Franky- yang ada di dekat kemudi menoleh pada sumber suara. Suara kapten mereka.

"Tapi, itu kan pulau paling aman." Ujar Franky.

Nami menatap Luffy dengan ekor matanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tatapan mata Luffy begitu kosong. Tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku ingin ke pulau itu."

Diam. Ketiga orang yang ada di sana hanya diam melihat sikap Luffy yang sangat tidak biasa itu. Biar diperjelas lagi, SANGAT TIDAK BIASA.

Akhirnya Nami membuka suara. "_Hai.. hai.._ Ayo kita ke pulau itu." Nami mengangkat kedua lengannya lalu berbalik. "Aku ingin mandi dulu." Gadis itu berbalik tanpa mempedulikan sikap aneh kaptennya. Mulai menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di atas perpustakaan. Kadang ia ingin protes pada Franky, kenapa letak kamar mandi begitu jauh dari kamar tidur mereka semua.

"_Aku lega sih akhirnya bisa beristirahat, tapi.. apa yang akan terjadi hari ini?_"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O . O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O**

"_MESHI DA...!"_

Nami menghela nafas. "_Jadi, alasannya ingin ke pulau ini karena lapar ya?_" Ia masih menatap punggung Luffy yang berlari kencang bersama Chopper dan Usopp sesaat setelah jangkar imut Thousand Sunny diturunkan. "_Mattaku_iv.. apa sarapan dari Sanji-_kun_ masih kurang? Dasar.. perutnya memang tak memiliki dasar."

Robin tertawa kecil sebelum menoleh pada Nami. "Nami.. mau membeli sesuatu?"

Nami menoleh, menatap Robin yang sudah siap turun ke tanah. Benar juga, sudah berapa bulan sejak mereka belanja di pulau Gyojin. Sepertinya ini juga saatnya untuk membeli pakaian baru. "Boleh, deh.."

"Nami-_swaaaann... _Robin-_chwaaaan..._ Makanan apa yang kalian inginkan untuk makan malam?"

Nami dan Robin berpandangan, lalu menjawab serempak. "Kuserahkan padamu.."

"_Haaaaaiii...!_"

Lantas kedua gadis cantik itu pergi meninggalkan _Thousand Sunny._

Nami terus menatap sekeliling saat dirinya dan Robin sampai di deretan pertokoan. Menatap satu-persatu barang yang diperdagangkan di sana. Sungguh kehidupan kota yang indah dan tenang.

"_Akagami_?"

Nami menoleh pada Robin yang mendongak. "Kenapa?" Ia pun mengikuti pandangan Robin. Dan mata coklatnya kini menangkap sebuah lambang bajak laut berkibar di tengah kota. Nami pernah melihat lambang itu sebelumnya. Di koran dua tahun yang lalu.

"Apa pulau ini berada di bawah perlindungan _Yonkou_?"

Robin menoleh. "Sepertinya begitu, aku ingin cari tahu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Nami menggeleng. Hal-hal seperti itu bukan hobi untuknya. "Aku ingin membeli beberapa pakaian. _Jya na_.."

Nami melenggang pergi setelah Robin mengangguk. Matanya kembali menelusuri pertokoan yang ada. Hingga akhirnya kakinya melangkah masuk pada sebuah toko yang cukup sepi.

"_Irasshaimase_v_._"

Nami mengangguk sesaat mendengar sambutan hangat dari pelayan toko. Kemudian mulai melangkah lebih dalam ke toko. Melihat satu per satu pakaian yang ada. Dan mulai menarik keluar pakaian yang disukainya. Hingga kini tangannya telah membawa setumpuk pakaian dengan berbagai macam model dan warna.

Lantas kakinya mulai melangkah menuju kasir. "Aku beli semua pakaian ini, berikan aku diskon 50%." Ucapnya pada pria penjaga kasir seraya menunjukkan sederet giginya.

"Eeeeehh...?!" Nami masih juga tersenyum saat penjaga kasir itu berteriak nyaring. "M-mana bisa begitu Nona. Anda terlalu berlebihan."

"Pokoknya berikan aku diskon 50%, aku tidak mau tahu." Nami mulai mengeluarkan sifat keras kepalanya. Memaksa penjaga kasir itu untuk memberikan semua pakaian itu dengan setengah harga. Hoi..hoi..

"Tidak bisa Nona. Kami bisa rugi."

"Aku tidak peduli." Nami melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"Maaf Nona, tid-"

"_Chotto matte.._"

Nami dan penjaga kasir itu menoleh. Menatap seorang wanita yang berjalan cepat ke arah mereka.

"Nyonya.."

Nami menatap wanita itu. Lalu menatap si penjaga kasir. "Siapa dia?"

"Pemilik toko."

Nami kembali menatap wanita itu yang terus menatapnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau Dorobou Neko Nami, kan? Gadis berharga Empat puluh empat juta Berry, anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami?"

Nami mengangguk. Yah, setelah keluar dengan selamat dari Punk Hazard, nilai buronannya langsung naik. "Benar." Lantas ia kembali tersenyum. "_Jya_, apa kau akan memberiku diskon untuk pakaian-pakaian ini?" Nami menatap wanita itu penuh harap. Menanti jawaban dari pemilik toko itu.

"Baiklah.."

"Ah?!"

"Tapi, Nyonya.."

Nami tersenyum lebar. "Tolong cepat ya." Perintahnya pada si penjaga kasir. Lantas ia beralih pada pemilik toko itu. "Terima kasih banyak. Anda memang orang baik."

"Nona, apa semua anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami ada di sini?"

Nami mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan wanita itu. "Tentu saja." Sungguh pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu di jawab. Coba fikirkan, untuk apa Nami di sini tanpa teman-temannya? Hoi.. hoi..

"Nona.. apa benar... kalau Mugiwara no Luffy itu..." Nami mendengarkan wanita itu lagi. "Adik dari Ace-_kun_?"

Nami terbelalak. "Ace-_kun_? Anda kenal Ace?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O . O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O**

Nami berjalan cepat sambil menggenggam seikat bunga yang dibelinya. Setelah mendengar cerita wanita pemilik toko itu, Nami langsung membeli seikat bunga tanpa ada tawar-menawar dan berjalan menuju belakang bukit. Semua belanjaannya tak dibawanya, melainkan ia titipkan di toko itu. "_Jadi, ada di sini?_"

Di sini. Pulau dengan bendera bajak laut Akagami ini, dulunya adalah pulau yang berdiri di bawah perlindungan Shirohige. Setelah peperangan yang menewaskan pria terkuat di dunia dan putra kandung Gold Roger itu, pulau ini dilindungi oleh Yonkou Akagami no Shanks. Dan atas persetujuan semua kru Shirohoge, jasad kedua orang itu pun dimakamkan di pulau ini.

Nami menghentikan langkahnya. Nafasnya tak teratur karena ia setengah berlari menuju tempat ini. "_Apa ini_ _kebetulan?_" Nami menatap kedua batu di depannya. Dan pada akhirnya, seikat bunga yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kini ia letakkan di depan batu bertuliskan nama orang yang membuatnya menangis semalam. Portgas D. Ace.

"Apa kau yang membuat Luffy ingin datang ke pulau ini?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Nami saat matanya menatap tulisan nama yang terukir di batu itu. Seolah orang yang ia ajak bicara ada di depannya. Gadis itu lantas duduk bersila tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Luffy semalam itu benar?"

Nami terus mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tersimpan di otaknya. Berharap seseorang menjawabnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar... membalas perasaanku?"

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tak ingin membiarkan air mata itu jatuh ke rerumputan. Kedua lengannya tergerak memeluk tubuhnya. Melindungi dari hembusan angin lautan yang semakin gencar menerpa kulitnya.

"_Atashi mo.. Atashi mo... anata o aishite, _Acevi."

Nami mendongak saat hembusan angin yang benar-benar kuat menerpa dirinya. Rambut panjangnya pun sudah tak dapat berjuntai tenang di belakang punggungnya.

"Ace.."

Mata itu pun fokus pada benda oranye di atas batu itu. Sebuah topi. Topi milik pemuda yang baru saja ia sebutkan namanya. Topi itu kini tergerak-gerak mengikuti arah angin. Hingga pada akhirnya, angin pun membawa benda itu terbang ke udara.

Nami mendongak. Matanya tak lepas dari benda yang melayang jauh di atas kepalanya. Jauh. Namun, kini semakin mendekat dan mendekat lantaran hembusan angin yang mulai berkurang. Terus bergerak turun sampai akhirnya jatuh tepat di atas kepala gadis itu. Menutupi pandangannya sesaat.

Nami membuka kelopak matanya. Menatap sekeliling. "_Kapan kabut-kabut ini datang?_" pandangan matanya hanya mencapai beberapa meter saja. Kabut tebal yang sangat tiba-tiba ini membuat pandangannya berkurang. Namun, ia masih bisa melihat ikatan bunga yang tadi diletakkannya.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Nami berbalik saat suara langkah kaki tertangkap oleh telinganya. "Siapa?" tanyanya.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara langkah kaki itu yang terdengar semakin mendekat. Namun, Nami belum juga bisa melihat siapa sosok pemilik suara langkah kaki itu. Berharap salah satu dari teman satu kapalnya.

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

Nami mematung. Menatap seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Nami.."

Nami mengangkat lengannya. Meletakkan keduanya di atas kepalanya. "Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Nami menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil memejamkan matanya. "_Tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin Ace ada di sini_!"

Nami membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pergelangan tangannya. Mendongak, menatap tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Ace. Pemuda itu ada dihadapannya sekarang. Masih seperti terakhir ia melihatnya. Semuanya.. senyumnya juga.

"Ace?"

"Waktuku tidak banyak, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Nami menggerakkan lengannya. Perlahan menyentuh wajah pemuda itu dengan telapak tangannya. Menitikkan air mata yang bertumpuk sejak tadi. "Apa kau benar-benar.. Ace?"

Tanpa bicara lagi, Nami mendekat dan memeluk Ace erat. Menumpahkan air matanya pada bahu pemuda itu. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya tanpa malu akan didengar oleh orang lain. Toh kalau ada orang pun, tak akan ada yang tahu kalau itu suaranya. Kabut tebal ini cukup membantu juga.

"Ma'afkan aku, karena tak mengatakannya sejak awal."

Nami tak menjawab. Masih menangis keras-keras dalam pelukan hangat pemuda yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Kau marah?"

Nami menggeleng. Tangisnya belum mereda sejak tadi. Entah untuk apa dia menangis. Senangkah? Sedihkah?

Ace melepas pelukannya. Meletakkan tangannya pada kedua bahu Nami. Menatap Nami yang masih menunduk. Tangannya terangkat, melepaskan topi yang ada di kepala gadis itu sehingga kini tergantung di belakang leher Nami. Lantas, mengajak gadis itu untuk duduk di atas rerumputan yang bahkan tak terlihat berwarna hijau karena gelapnya suasana di sekitar mereka.

"Apa kau... mencintaiku?" pertanyaan itu muncul sesaat setelah Nami duduk di samping Ace.

Di tengah kabut yang bahkan lebih tebal dari Florian Triangle, Nami masih dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu. Menghentikan tangisnya dan menjawab seadanya. "Tentu saja." Nami menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

Nami memejamkan matanya sesaat, masih tetap menunduk. Menatap pergelangan tangannya yang masih berada di genggaman Ace. Perlahan ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

Sungguh. Nami benar-benar tidak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Apa alasan gadis ini mencintai orang yang bahkan hanya ia kenal beberapa hari saja?

"_Sou ka_?"

Nami mendongak. Lalu, cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu beberapa detik. "Kau sendiri.. apa yang Luffy katakan itu benar?"

"Err.. yah, benar."

Kini tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. Keduanya diam sesaat. Hingga akhirnya sebuah kata terlontar dari bibir keduanya secara bersamaan. "_Aishite.._"

Ace melepas genggaman tangannya pada Nami. Berdiri dari duduknya dan mundur beberapa langkah sebelum kembali berucap. "Aku pergi."

"Apa?! T-tunggu.." Nami meraih lengan Ace, lantas turut berdiri. Saat tatapan mata Ace sampai padanya, Nami perlahan menunduk. Menyembunyikan air matanya yang kembali mengalir.

"Hei, jangan menangis."

Nami terpaksa mendongak saat pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menghapus air matanya dan lagi-lagi tersenyum padanya. Ia hanya bisa menahan air matanya agar tak sampai jatuh lagi, walau nyatanya gagal. Air matanya malah semakin deras mengalir.

Ace diam. Ekspresi wajahnya datar. Hanya bisa meraih Nami ke dalam pelukannya untuk menenangkan gadis cantik itu.

"Ma'afkan aku.."

Nami menangis lagi. Perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Ia menatap sekeliling. Kabut tebal yang sejak tadi menghalangi pandangannya mulai menghilang. Cahaya matahari mulai menyinari tubuhnya lagi. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya panik luar biasa. Ia melepas pelukannya.

"A-Ace.. kau?"

Ace tersenyum. "Waktuku sudah habis."

"A-Ace? Aku.. aku akan selalu mencintaimu.." Nami menggenggam erat jemari pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

Mendengar kalimat Nami yang begitu lirih Ace mematung sesaat, namun segera kembali tersenyum. "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, dunia kita sudah berbeda.." Ace melepas genggaman tangan Nami dari lengannya. "Tapi..." Ace menatap topi oranye-nya yang tergantung di leher Nami. "Jagalah benda itu."

Nami melirik benda yang ada di lehernya, lantas menggerakkan lengannya untuk membuat topi itu kembali berada di atas kepalanya.

"Ace.. aku.."

Nami tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kabut itu menghilang seiring menghilangnya sosok Ace dari pandangan Nami.

Nami diam. Masih terekam jelas di kepalanya kata yang terakhir Ace katakan untuknya. Ia tak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi, ia tahu apa yang pemuda itu katakan. Sesuatu yang akan berbunyi "Terima kasih." jika diucapkan.

Brugh!

Nami jatuh terduduk. Perlahan mendongak menatap langit cerah yang tak berawan. Bibirnya menggumamkan sebuah nama. Nama pemuda yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Segaris senyum terbentuk saat suaranya terbang bersama udara.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O . O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O**

"_Dakara_, berhentilah membangunkan Nami-_san_.."

"_Datte_, dia terlihat sangat aneh. Dia tidur, tapi menangis dan tersenyum."

"Sudah kubilang Nami-_san_ sedang bermimpi.."

Nami mengerjapkan matanya saat suara-suara itu terus mengusik pendengarannya. Perlahan namun pasti, mata itu terbuka dan melihat seluruh _nakama_-nya berkumpul di sekitarnya.

"NAMI! SUDAH BANGUN..?!"

Nami diam tak merespon. Ternyata ia belum sepenuhnya sadar apa yang terjadi di sini. Di sisi lain ia melihat beberapa meja dan kursi panjang yang ditata dengan rapi. Didekatnya, alat-alat _barbeque_ juga tersedia. Dan..hei, apa-apaan langit berwarna jingga itu?

"Oi, Nami..."

Akhirnya gadis itu pun tersadar. Ditatapnya semua teman-temannya satu per satu. "Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?"

Luffy yang semula sibuk mengganggu Sanji yang sedang memanggang daging dengan segera menjawab. "_Nani tte_? Aku juga ingin mengunjungi Ace tahu?"

"Ace?"

Nami memutar tubuhnya. Menatap sesuatu yang menjadi sandarannya selama ia tertidur.

"Ace.."

"Robin mendapat informasi dari penduduk, katanya makam Shirohige dan Ace ada di sini."

Nami menoleh, menatap salah satu _nakama_-nya, Usopp.

"_De_, mimpi seperti apa yang kau alami sampai menangis begitu?"

Nami menyentuh pipinya. Terasa kaku, seperti tadi pagi. Jadi, karena mimpi itu ia sampai menangis. Mimpi. Benarkah hanya sebuah mimpi? Tapi.. terasa begitu nyata. Ia masih bisa merasakan genggaman hangat Ace pada jemarinya. Masih bisa merasakan pelukannya. Semuanya..

"Yosh.. _meshi meshi_.."

Nami mendongak. Menatap beberapa nakama-_nya_ yang sudah duduk rapi di atas kursi. Menunggu _barbeque_ lezat masakan koki mereka.

"Nami.. ayo makan.."

Nami menatap Robin, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia pun berdiri dan mulai melangkah mendekati teman-temannya. Baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh benda yang terpasang rapi di kepalanya. "_Jagalah benda itu._" Kata-kata Ace berputar di kepalanya.

"Luffy.." panggilnya pada sosok pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun.

"Yo?"

"Bolehkah.. ini kuambil?"

Luffy diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa lebar. "Terserah apa yang Ace katakan padamu." Jawab Luffy sebelum akhirnya mulai menyantap daging di atas piringnya.

Nami mematung. Perlahan ia tersenyum. Senyum terbaiknya hari ini. "Baiklah.." ia melangkah cepat menuju teman-temannya. "_Seperti yang kau katakan, Ace. Aku akan menjaga topi ini.. sama seperti aku menjaga perasaanku yang hanya untukmu. Hatiku, hanya milikmu._"

Tiba-tiba, Nami kehilangan senyumnya saat ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Kenapa, Nami-_san_?"

Seluruh pandangan tertuju pada Nami yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi. "BELANJAANKU..!"

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

_Halo.. ini Fanfic One-Piece Kyuu yang pertama. Gimana? Agak aneh ya? OOC ya? Ya ampun._

_Sebenarnya fict. ini sudah lama selesai. Tapi, baru saja sempet di posting. Yah, semoga nggak ada yang kecewa dengan jalan cerita yang NGGAK JELAS BANGET ini :D_

_Soal pair. Adakah yang menanyakan kenapa saya pakai AceNami? Jawabannya ada di OnePiece episode sembilan puluh lima sampai seratus satu, juga episode tiga ratus delapan puluh satu. Silahkan cari sendiri._

_Kritik dan saran selalu Kyuu tunggu.. Hehe.._

_Salam_

_**_KYUU_**_

i Aku mencintai Nami

ii Love-cook

iii Ngomong-ngomong

iv Sesuatu yang artinya bisa "ya ampun.." "benar-benar.."

v Selamat datang

vi Aku juga.. Aku juga mencintaimu, Ace


End file.
